


Wonder

by oblivvion



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivvion/pseuds/oblivvion
Summary: Saida from other members perspectives





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and idek man. The idea just came to me so I wrote it down.

It happened slowly. None of the other members talked about it, but they all knew what was going on. Of course it wasn’t obvious at first, but it also wasn’t unexpected. 

Tzuyu likes to wake up early. There’s something about being up before everyone else that excites Twice’s maknae. It means she can have whatever she wants out of the fridge, or wander around the dorm enjoying the silence. It also means she sees things she doesn’t think she’s supposed to see. Like how there’s an extra person in Dahyun’s bed, a person who was not there when she went to sleep last night. Tzuyu sees how that person has their arms wrapped tightly around the small, pale girl, like they don’t want to lose her. Tzuyu knows about the 3 year dating ban, but does it apply to other members? Does it apply to girls? Of course it does, the Taiwanese girl tells herself. The only thing more scandalous than a Twice member dating a male idol, is a Twice member dating another Twice member. Everyone knows Tzuyu wakes up the earliest out of the nine girls, followed by Mina, Nayeon, and Jihyo. So Tzuyu wonders why no one points out the fact that Sana’s bed has been empty for weeks.

Nayeon feels dumb for not noticing sooner. She’s the oldest for God’s sake! It’s her job to know about these things. Nayeon doesn’t know why she ever believed that Sana got up early to take walks and “have some time to herself.” That girl fucking lived for skinship, she wouldn’t last 5 minutes without another member near her. The oldest member supposes it had made sense at the time, considering how the Japanese girl had been noticeably less affectionate with the others over the past few weeks. But now Nayeon knows that it wasn’t because Sana wanted less attention from the other members, it was because she wanted more from one of them in particular. Nayeon wonders what’s so special about Dahyun that made Sana choose her. (Nayeon never understood that it’s not always about being the best).

Jihyo wasn’t surprised at all. She just wonders why everyone around her is so fucking gay.

Momo was the last to figure it out. She’s pretty slow when it comes to these kinds of things. Or most things in general. She guesses that’s why Sana didn’t want her. Dahyun was everything Momo wasn’t. Smart, funny, cute, a talented rapper and a decent singer. Momo was just a stupid dancer. How could she compare? Sana promised her it wasn’t true, told her that she was so much more than just a dancer, and that Momo meant the world to her. Momo wonders if it hurt Sana to lie. 

It didn’t.


End file.
